Dark Raven
by WolfyWolfy32
Summary: Raven had been thinking about leaving for a long time and now it is time. She goes with Slade to her castle in Europe to visit her BOYFRIEND? Read and find out, and review. rated M for later content.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Raven**

_Chapter 1: Raven's hatred_

LOCATION: Local Warehouse by the docks TIME: 6:00PM

Raven sat, cross-legged, in front of Slade and Robin's fight, with her elbow on her knee and hand balled into a fist against her chin. She watched him fight in admiration; he sure kicked Robin's ass so bad! She sighed, knowing she'd better fend off the rest of Slade's robots or end up engulfed in Slade's robots.

10 look-a-like robots of Slade attempted to tackle Raven, but she simply crushed it with her black lash of inner magic, not even turning around. She sighed again; watching and listening to the fighting going around her, it was annoying and unnecessary.

She had grown more powerful over the years and impatient. She now simply killed her adversaries. Her only type of adversary for today was the annoying look-a-like robots of Slade. Except, now, her area was mostly quiet for she defeated everything that threatened her in the beginning.

It had been like this for 7 long years. Robin vs. Slade; Slade always getting away in the end. Beast Boy fighting Cinderblock or Plasmas, Cyborg flirting with Jinx and spanking Gizmo's teenage ass, and Starfire barely beating Mammoth. Some of the positions of their fighting styles had changed it seemed, just a little. Raven on the other hand, made sure she knocked out her adversary so she wouldn't have to waste her time 'stopping the enemy' and was able to watch how grown up Robin fought against old man Slade, who was probably only 6 years older than her. The Teen Titans were each now about 25 years old, so Slade would likely be 31 years old.

If the individual changes were seen all at once, you would gasp. Robin, she still called him by that name, was now called Nightwave. With his uniform black as night and his speed exquisite compared to his old pace. He improved at everything: patience, muscles, hair, which was long and black and many other things that would be too hard to say.

Starfire was now simply called Star or Starlight, which she didn't mind, that much. She had long ago out grown her purple outfit and now had moved to a dark purple, silver and black outfit. She didn't have a skirt for this outfit, but shorts, super short, they were black and silver lined. Her sleeves of her shirt were real silver, over lapping her hands; it took her quite a while to get used to the changes. The materials of the sleeves was lightweight and see through, it also covered her abdomen. Her shirt was dark purple, almost black, and, again, silver lined. The silver material that covered her arms and legs was bullet, fire, water, (etc;) proof, and was extendable to protect her whole body, she has yet to use that feature. Her red hair was tied into a billion little braids, done by Raven (herself!), lacing their way to the back of her head.

Beast Boy was now called BB for Big Beast, he didn't like the sound of Beast Man, BM; to him it sounded odd, Raven agreed. He was well toned: girls drool over him too much, and he wore the same outfit design. The outfit was adjusted to better fit him and squeezed everything right to show. His hair was long and green, tied in a loose ponytail in the back. His attitude had gotten cockier over the years and the scary part is, his jokes actually started to make Raven laugh, this bothered her to no end.

Now, Cyborg looked almost exactly the same, except that instead of his normal blue body parts it was a nice lovely green, grass green almost. Instead of the red eye he changed into a normal human's eye, which didn't make him weird like most people would think at first, but handsome, humanly beautiful. The bluish brain that had overlapped was tucked under tiny braids that lined the front to the back. Soon, she knew, he would take out the braids and turn it into full Afro.

And then there was Raven, the sexiest and most matured out of all of them. Her outfit consisted of black and extremely dark purple. It looked like a terribly short dress, it was black and it had an opening above the bust to show cleavage; it was strapless and stopped mid thigh. Black gloves caressed her arms to her elbows, long black high-heeled boots reaching just above her knees, finished the unseen part. No one ever saw her outfit; sometimes they saw her boots and gloves. She wore a long dark purple cape and hood to hide her face and body; she was not insulted or ashamed of her body, but she didn't care to show off to the humans. Her hair was long and lavender, she had grown it out and made sure it stayed out of her face, by, usually, putting it in a long, lazy bun.

Right when the Teen Titans turned 22 years old, they started to receive 12-17 year old students sent over by the Justice League, these were some of their children. Actually all of the children were from Justice League parents; they were sent to the T tower for special training, 20 of them. 12 girls and 8 boys, sharing 15 rooms; the older 'students' received their own room and the younger ones shared.

At the moment they began to arrive, Raven had began thinking about leaving and now she was sure. She would leave if Robin failed, again. She had been accepted into the Justice League, but had refused the offer. Many other organizations, evil and good, offered themselves to her, and she had yet to respond. She wouldn't respond, she would disappear and live in Europe away from all of the noise. In a nice quiet castle, which she had already bought a couple of years earlier.

Raven pulled her hood over her face further, and glared at Night Streak. "Robin, goka sdoela jakw soa Slade, y wjadn, deefvf fefun. Cskfdf cejcndcd cend efy opteoe. Helos aopo losdefef efkli. Mell koy revfoer jakelth," she said in Azeraith solemnly, it meant: Robin, if you do not defeat Slade, today, I will join him. I'm tired of waiting for you to capture him. And besides you know he is rather sexy. I am leaving, forever.

She yawned and her hood fell as she continued her glare. The two were now whispering, still fighting, about something, Night Streak shook his head and glanced up at Raven, who was still glaring. He looked taken back and dodged a few more attacks from Slade. Did Slade understand what I just said? She asked herself, inwardly. Raven pulled on her hood and turned around to walk away

"Raven? I do not understand?" said Starlight, standing in the way.

"Understand, what? Star?" asked Big Beast, approaching after giving his and her criminal to the "special" police.

"Raven said she was leaving… forever… and then there were other words of her language that I understood. Robin… Slade… pudding… today… will join… capture… vomit… sexy… leaving, forever."

"Raven what does that mean?" BB asked in his manly voice, giving a scowl.

"Well," she gave a short laugh. "The pudding and vomit have nothing to do with what I was saying."

"But…" Raven front flipped over Star and was near the exit, where 4 older students stood for back up and to catch the runners. She closed her eyes, and continued to speak.

"Look. I'm going to be at the Tower, packing, if you need me." She made no motion, emotion or sound as her black raven power wrapped its wings around her body and Raven disappeared.

"Titan Star, is Titan Raven leaving us?" asked one of the four students, revealing himself in the light. He's powers consisted of wind and light, his twin stepped out beside him; her powers were rain and dark. "Titan Cy is making out with Miss Jinx, again," she said and a hand covered her mouth, she looked up calmly to see Cyborg blushing. He let go and walked over to BB, bragging about how he kicked gizmo's "teenage ass".


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth

**Dark Raven**

_Chapter 2: The Truth_

LOCATION: With Raven in Titan Tower, main room TIME: 8:23PM

Raven, watched as some of Superman's kids helped carry boxes outside. Aqualad approached her, and stood beside her. "Are you going some where?" he asked, looking, too, at the children carrying the boxes out.

"I'm leaving," she said coldly, walking with him across the living room.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE!" he shouted, causing the 10 students in there to look up. "YOU ARE A TEEN TITAN! YOU HAVE A RESPONSIBILTY TO UP HOLD TO THIS CITY!" Raven stopped, causing him to knock into her back, and turned.

"LOOK HERE, AQUALAD!" she yelled at him, and calmly said the rest. "They only sent us these teens to replace us, the old teens. We are the trainers of these future Teen Titans and Justice League members. Next year, when everyone is over 15; we will have to leave." Raven turned and began to walk again, with a sad expression on her face.

"YOU LIE!" he shouted to her and she, gracefully, shook her head.

"It's the truth; no body, but me, knows. Of course, all of the other new Teen Titans know." She looked at the teens, seeing most of them looking down. She closed her eyes and imagined being in her old room, opening them she realized she was there. Her room was almost bare, only a few bags left full of her normal clothes and memorial items.

She would go to the evidence chamber and steal Slade's broken mask and maybe more, if provoked. Her Teen Titan communicator began to ring, she looked at the desk, where she had left it and it was now gone. "As long as the noise discontinues, I do not care…" She sighed and tugged at her boot stockings and gloves to make sure they were on to the best fit. The noise stopped with a crunch, and Slade stepped out of the shadows.

"Ready to go?" he commanded more than asked. He presented his hand, she checked to make sure her hood was still on and took his hand.


	3. Chapter 3: Stolen Property

**Dark Raven**

_Chapter 3: Stolen Property_

LOCATION: Evidence Chamber TIME: 8:52PM

Raven sighed and moved around the evidence room, to find Slade's personal file. If there were a camera in the room she would look like a shadow of Slade. "Slade don't move far." Watching him start to walk away and the pressure of his hand leaving her grasp.

"And why not Raven?" he looked over to her, a smile under his mask. _Sexy…_

"Or else you'll blow both of our covers, mainly yours." That was three-quarters of the truth, she still wanted to hold his hand; but of course her face showed no emotion.

"Oh?" He moved around the room with her, following basically. A black cloud encircled a box on a large metal shelf named Slade.


	4. Chapter 4: Family Relations

**Dark Raven**

_Chapter 4: Family Relations_

LOCATION: Raven's room TIME: 8:59PM

She messily dumped Slade's documents in one cardboard, labeled to the address:

78654 Raveneth's Castle STONE Dr.

Cosilver, Opal Island, Europe

500789

"Here put this on over your costume," she said, handing him a black cloak, which seemingly appeared out of nothing. He almost let a gasp go as he felt the softness of the dark fabric, he wrapped it around his body, the coldness of its touch taking over him. Slade let go of her hand long ago, and carried the big box of mail, while Raven carried the last two duffel bags of her clothes. She stopped in the middle of her room, with standing Slade next to her. A young boy entered the room and bowed.

"Lady Rave, it is so nice to see you again."

"Michael?" she asked in a soft, confused tone. He straightened himself and gave her a cocky smile that missed a fang.

"Hey, younger sister," he said and threw an object her direction, she automatically dropped one duffel bag and caught the object.

A few moments later, she was a short, 7 year old staring up at her, now, 28 year old brother. He smiled bigger with the sight, revealing pearly white fangs; she growled and crushed the object. He looked shocked and then frowned. "You could get stuck you know."

"Whatever Mich, here," she yelled and threw the other duffel at him; Michael was unaware of Slade being in the room, but could feel a presence.

Slade felt great discomfort the moment the little boy had wandered into the room and then suddenly turned into a big brother. This left Slade confused greatly he hated the sense of unknowing. He some how knew if he were to speak, he'd give away his position and Raven would have a fit or make him disappear.


	5. Chapter 5: Transportation

Chapter 5: Transportation

LOCATION: Outside of Titan Tower TIME: 9:38PM

Raven, her brother and the invisible Slade stood outside as a black limousine pulled up on a steamboat.

Slade smirked at this, and watched while Michael led his sister to the dock.

Clean, silver, metal ladder slowly, descended to the front of them.

"Titan Raven!" yelled one of the younger students. "Why are you leaving us? Where will you go?" Several others joined him, looking at her with sorrowful faces. Though their relationship with Raven was not strong, they felt awful as if they had caused it. "Is it because of us?" another asked, a darker one, who was psychic and could set things a flame, crush things and levitate them. (NOTE: Raven is more powerful than them.)

"Now, Ronan," she said and patted him on the shoulder with her gloved hand. "You know I'd never leave because of any of you." She looked up to see their little faces brighten. It was a lie, not a total lie but, it _was_ manipulating the truth.

They studied her face for a while, and a few gazed to the older man standing there beside Raven. He looked somewhat related to her, he had naturally blue colored hair and her eyes except bluish. He wore baggy pants and a untucked, white button up shirt, unbuttoned, under it was his bare chest. Raven was slow to notice the large amount of ladies staring and drooling, slightly, at her brother's chest.

"Good-bye, Teen Titans," she said and they all looked from where she stood to where she was sitting; she was sitting on the limousine's roof, on the steam boat.

Michael smiled at her pace and teleported over to her seat, leaning against the car's front end. Raven, automatically, went from a content face, to a stern one. She looked at where Slade stood, alone, in front of the other students. She concentrated, barely and he was seated inside the limousine.

'White leather,' he thought. 'Nice. Even has a TV.' Raven laughed at hearing his thoughts so clearly, her brother looked at her.

He had waved to the new Teen Titans, as they drifted off, he was now tired and bored.

"I'm bored," he said, plainly, looking at the gathering mist. "The salt water is really getting to me." Raven turned and glared at his lack of respect.

"Weren't you on the boat earlier today?" she asked, opening the limousine door to peek on Slade. He gave her a bored expression, she started to mouth him orders and recommendations of things to do with out any trouble.

"Why, no, I had taken a jet." He sighed and glared at her, to be greeted with the sight of his sister's hinny through the cloak. "A nice, black one; with wings, and jets. Not some boring boat! With a limousine on it!" He stood, walking towards to see what she was doing. "What are you doing? Talking to yourself?"

"Shut up!" she yelled, sharply, turning around and stepping on his foot with a pure purpose. "Now you go to bed and you, too!" she yelled looking her brother and Slade through the tinted glass, seeing herself.

"Okay, sooty. Anything for you," he said and left for the inside quarters of the steamboat, to go talk to the captain.

She rolled her eyes, opened the door and slid in next to Slade, revealing some of her thigh. Slade, looked that way, but quickly looked back up at her glaring eyes.

"Now, listen. Where you are going no one knows that much about. So you watch who you talk to there. I don't have any maids, nor female gardeners."

"Oh, and why is that?" he asked, coaxing her to continue, leaning forward to get closer to her.

"Because, if there were any other females there, _he_ wouldn't leave _her_ alone."

Slade smirked under his mask at that comment. "So he's a pervert then?" asked Slade in a quick whisper.

"Oh yeah."  
Raven leaned into the leather, Slade nodded but not before scanning her body up and down twice.

"The captain says, 'We'll be hittin' rock-er-land soon, so buckler 'er and ye up.' Nice way of talking isn't it just?" said Micheal, peering through the glass of the tinted window. He cocked an eyebrow; did he notice the black clocked person beside Raven or was it just Raven's sleeping head on an invisible pillow. (That's Slade's lap for the slow pokes out there. No total offense, because it would've taken me a while to figure that out, too. Or maybe not.)


End file.
